The Hiiragi twins, Miyuki and Konata
by GeekC
Summary: When the special Hiiragi twins meet the even more special Konata. Futanari inside.
1. Introduction

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

My name is Kagami Hiiragi. As twins, my sister Tsukasa and me share a special bond. This already strong bond is reinforced by the way that we are both "special": we are futanaris, e.g. girls with a vagina and a penis.

All along preschool and elementary school, we were like all little girls. It changed when we reached high-school, more especially in the changing-room before PE, and even more before swim lessons.

Of course we had already seen our classmates undressing and even naked, and they had already seen our penises. But before high-school our classmates and us had not any sexual desire.

In high-school, sexuality awakened, breasts started to grow, figure to form, and for Tsukasa and me, penis to grow. Younger we both had experienced small erections, but they were becoming bigger, harder and lasted longer.

We both started rather quickly to masturbate, but each in her own room, as we were rather hesitant to view the other pleasuring herself, and most of all be tempted to fuck each other.

To avoid having to come to fuck each other, as our hands were not enough to fully satisfy us and we also had to pleasure our female part, we both bought artificial pussies and a dildos. And as our dicks and sexual desires grew bigger we had to bought bigger toys for both ends.

Like many people of my age, as I masturbated I watched porn. It made me realise that my penis was larger and more veiny than those of the actors, who are chosen for their big penis size, and that my cum output was by far bigger and thicker.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this intro make you wanting to know what will happen next...  
**


	2. Awakening

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

Like I said before, once in high-school time in changing-room became different. Due to sexual awakening, Tsukasa and me had more frequent erections in presence of our undressing or undressed classmates. At the beginning we managed to hide our boners, but as more of our classmates had their first time with a boy, they were more ogling enviously at our boners. It was clear that they wanted us to fuck them, but we refused.

And quickly, having us fucking them became their main goal. And to this end, they went all out: sexy lingerie, boobs grabbing, mutual soaping under the shower, collective body oiling… It was rather efficient, as it was becoming harder for us not to have to fap, to make our boner go away.

\- xxx -

One day, as some were engaged in a really hot full body massage and I could not look away, one of my classmates that had sneaked behind me caught me unaware.

She grabbed my dick with one hand and slipped the other between my thighs. Despite my surprise I could not push her away, as she was so good with her hands.

She perfectly knew how to stroke a dick for maximum pleasure, and my feminine part was not left alone, all while tightly pressing her body against my back.

Under such an efficient treatment it was not long before I came, both ways, flooding my classmate's hand and covering the oiled bodies of those participating in the massage with thick warm white goo in two long spurts.

It seemed Tsukasa had known the same fate, as I saw other girls spreading on each other cum that was not mine. I then turned my head to look at her. She was slightly leaning on the girl who had just wanked her, her chest slowly rising and falling, with beads of cum on the tip of her still hard cock.

But I had not any time to contemplate her further, as one of the massaging girl had stood up, walked to me, giving me a good look of her oiled and cum covered body, and grabbed my stiff dick, on which the girl behind me still had her hand.

"Looks like you didn't had enough", said the girl in front of me. And with a nipple twist and with a butt grab from the other girl, she had me on the floor, and straddled my legs.

I was both embarrassed of being this exposed and eager for what was about to happen: I was about to fuck a real girl for the first time.

And it happened, with a hand between her legs she positioned the tip of my dick between her pussy lips, then she slowly lowered herself along it on her knees, until it was in to the hilt.

There was such an impressive bulge on her stomach that I thought it was hurting her, but judging by her face, she was really enjoying it. I was also really enjoying that wet warm sensation all along my shaft.

She then slowly went up and down, while placing one hand on my stomach, grabbing and kneading it, and the other on her stomach to feel the bulge I was doing on it.

The sensation, amplified by the feeling on my dick head of her hand stimulation through her stomach, was so overwhelming that I came with less than ten bounces, filling and inflating my classmate's belly with my warm thick cum, and flooding the floor below me with my pussy juices.

She was so surprised that it made her come in such an intense way that the first of the orgasm induced contractions emptied her on my crotch. The following ones helped extracting the last drops of cum from my dick.

After a few second of deep breathing, with a radiant smile, she told me: "So, now you've tasted the real thing one way, what about the other ?".

Then, without standing and keeping me inside her, she turned around, helped by the cum on my crotch: "What do you say about fucking some real pussy Tsuka-chan?". And sliding fingers on my still dripping cunt: "There's one here that's begging for some good pounding".

As she said that, lifting and tilting my head I could see past her. Tsukasa was standing there breathing heavily, her pussy was literally dripping and her dick was throbbing in front of her, a huge pre-cum drop on its tip. The girl behind her had her arms around her, trapping her arms along her body. It was clear they had her watching us, without letting her relieve herself.

It had driven her crazy, as as soon as the girl behind her set her free, she went straight for me, burying herself into me to the hilt.

It surprised me and I immediately felt the bulge Tsukasa's dick made on my stomach. But as it did for the girl still on top of me, it was really pleasurable.

As Tsukasa started to slide in and out of me, the girl on top of me started once again to love along my shaft. One of her hands went on Tsukasa's butt to accompany her while the other went back to my belly, following Tsukasa's dick bulge.

It was not long, from the huge pleasure of the double stimulation, that I came first, filling once more my classmate with my goo. And with me came Tsukasa.

This feeling of being filled with thick warm cum till my belly inflating was really by far better than anything I had already experienced while riding my dildo, and the thickness of my sister's junk was more enjoyable than that of any dildo I have ever ridden. I now understood why our classmates were ogling so enviously at our dicks.

Then the girl riding me came again, but this time in a less powerful way, keeping much of my goo inside her.

It was then that Tsukasa like snapped back to reality, and realised what had just happened. She immediately blushed and withdrawn herself from my pussy. When my captor let me go to have fun with other girls with the cum flowing from her pussy I stood up and went to Tsukasa to explain that she did not hurt me, and that in contrary it was really enjoying. But nothing I said seemed to comfort her.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that they have tried the real thing, what will happen?  
**


	3. Sharing

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

That same evening I went to her room to talk about what happened at school. We talked about what we felt when we were masturbated both ways by our classmates. We then talked about what it is to fuck a real pussy.

As we reached this part of the conversation Tsukasa blushed, as it was my pussy she had put her dick in. But I then told her how much better than my dildo her dick was and how enjoyable, despite being rather impressive, it was to feel the bulge it made on my stomach.

As we spoke, we both were aroused by the memory and had started to feel wet and stiff in our panties.

"What if I show you so you can see for yourself?", I asked her. Despite a deep-red flush, she agreed.

I lead her to the bathroom where I undressed her while she undressed me, and soon we were both naked.

For the first time ever we could see the woman the other had became. Even if she was not as feminine as me (less pronounced hourglass figure and smaller breasts) she was really desirable.

We slowly came closer to touch each other, making our hard dicks rub together, sending waves of pleasure through our two bodies, then trapping them between our two bellies.

With the help of slow reciprocal strokes and the rubbing of our dick heads against the bottom of our tits while kissing tenderly, we exploded together, covering ourselves in a thick layer of warm cum.

I then made her lie down on her back and lay down on her to proceed to a full body massage, using our cum as lubricant.

Slowly sliding up and down her body, stimulating my already hard nipples, I took care to place Tsukasa's between my legs, while letting mine free between us, so that it could touch my pussy.

And soon, I came again both ways, adding more cum between us and putting some on Tsukasa's face, and flooded her dick with pussy juices.

I then stood up on my knees, grabbed her dick, put its head between my labia and slowly lowered myself on it, to the hilt.

"See", I said with a bright smile, "I'm not hurting at all. Want to touch the bulge?"

Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached for my belly with the other.

"It's really strange", she said, after having followed the bulge moving on my tummy as I had moved slightly. "Strange but really pleasant to feel, from the outside at least."

Then as I started bouncing on her, my dick slapping on her stomach in sync with my movements, splashing some cum around, she laid back down. I placed one hand between her small tits, while the other went between her legs, to her pussy.

Under my ministrations she was not long before reaching orgasm. She came first by her pussy, splashing juices on my hand, before exploding inside me, filling my cunt with warm cum. It was then my turn to came, also both ways.

It made me empty my cum-filled cunt on Tsukasa's crotch, and I added even more cum on her face and body. I then laid back down on her, my two hands on her chest, rubbing my dick between our cum-covered belly.

"So, ready to feel what I just did?", I asked her, as her dick slowly slid out of my pussy, letting her goo leak out.

As a response, she straightened up while pushing , opened her legs, grabbed my dick, and holding hers out if the way burrowed its head in her pussy.

Placing one hands on her hips and the other on her dick, I slowly went in, till I felt I could not go deeper without having my dick bulging through her belly.

Tsukasa, who already was quite turned on told me: "Get to the hilt !".

As I pushed my dick inside her to the hilt, her head jerked back, her eyes rolling and her tongue lolling out. "Oh yes ! Pound me now!"

I obeyed, really happy to at last having her knowing what it was to have a real dick inside her pussy. With each pounding, I accompanied with strokes on her dick, she let out deep moans.

She first came by her dick, covering me with more thick warm cum. It was then my turn to explode inside her. As I was in to the hilt as it happened, her tummy inflated impressively before she orgasmed from her female part, pushing all the cum out on my crotch.

I then withdrew from her, and lay down beside her: "See, you didn't hurt me at all".

We then washed up, each helping the other removing cum from the other's body, all while adding some, as we could not help handjobing, and even blowing, each other.

\- xxx -

From that day on, we became eager to share sexy times with our classmates, both in group, in the changing-room or the collective showers after P.E., and individually, in the toilets or the numerous storage rooms of the school.

With our classmates we discovered the pleasures of blowjobs and titty-fuck. Wanting to be able at home to satisfy Tsukasa I asked my partners for advices on how proceed for maximum pleasuring.

I then trained blowing and titty-fucking myself, which got me really used to have my face and upper chest covered in cum, and even made me liking it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Konata is near now...**


	4. Unmasking

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

When Tsukasa and me finished high-school we had gotten into the habit of having interactions only once or twice a week, all while having daily sexy times with other girls at school and masturbating alone each evening.

As I started a college cursus in medicine and Tsukasa another in literature, we had to move out of our parents' home.

We found a collocation near our respective universities with two other girls, who knew each other for a long time: Miyuki, who was studying to become a school teacher, and Konata who was studying video game creation.

Miyuki was beauty embodied: long flowing hair, cute face hidden beneath big glasses, an hourglass figure, and most of all big round boobs. At the apartment she was always wearing tight boy-shorts and a cropped tank-top, which was giving us a hard time. It was very difficult not to ogle her and to hide our raging boners.

Konata was smaller, but with proportionally longer hair, and non existent chest. The rest of her figure could not be made, as she was always wearing baggy long-sleeved sweater and slacks.

With no more P.E. and the subsequents sexy times, and Miyuki's sexiness, we had to fuck each other daily, but in our shared bedroom, the only room we could lock a long time without raising suspicion.

It was avoiding us tearing our clothes to set our dicks free and jumping on Miyuki to rape her, but was not as satisfying as when we were doing it in the bathroom back at our parents' house; we could not cum enough to end up covered in it and being able to full-body massage each other, as it would ruin our sheets.

\- xxx -

One evening, as I came back from my lessons earlier as expected, Miyuki and Konata were nowhere to be found, although the bags they used to go to class were in the entrance.

As I passed the bathroom, whose door was cracked open, to go in our bedroom, I heard giggles and a very familiar sound, the one made by a dick sliding in and out of a pussy!

Curious, I silently pushed the bathroom door, and saw an unexpected scene: Miyuki was lying naked on her back the floor, her legs spreaded wide open, and an equally naked Konata, I could see her naked back and butt through her hair, rocking her hips back and forth, as Tsukasa and I did when fucking each other.

And then Konata came, both ways, flooding the floor beneath her, and filling up Miyuki's pussy.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Fill me up!", moaned Miyuki, her voice trembling from orgasm. Konata could not say anything, her whole body shaken by her double orgasm.

She then withdrew from Miyuki, letting thick cum oozing from her pussy, and sat beside her, giving me a good view off their naked glory.

As expected from what was revealed by her tight outfits, all of Miyuki's body was calling for love: big round boobs to knead and to put your dick between, a cute tummy you wanted to kiss tenderly, and a pussy that looked like it was made for being pound.

Regarding Konata, her dick was as long and thick as Tsukasa's and mine, but due to her smaller frame it looked bigger. But that was not the more striking with her appearance. The most striking was that her whole body was covered with muscles. Not freakingly huge muscles, but well defined ones, with bumps and ridges you wanted to touch and trace with your finger.

I could not help letting out a small gasp, but not quiet enough, as the two naked beauties looked to the door.

"Come in. I know you're there", told me Konata, as she walked to the door, her dick wobbling before her, to open it. She then pulled me inside, and before I could say anything, Miyuki and her started undressing me.

When my hard dick sprang out of my panties, Konata had a sly smile: "Looks like I was right Miyu-chan. My futa-sense never fails me".

She then turned around me to inspect my body, not hesitating to let her dick touch me. As she was doing so I could see more details of her sweaty musculature: her perfectly chiseled abs, her striated pecs beneath small tits…

Going back behind me, she passed her arms around me and slipped her dick between my legs, brushing against my pussy.

"Let see what you've got", she said as she started rocking her hips back and forth. One of her hands went on my dick, deftly stroking it, while the other went below my dick and between my legs to play with my swollen clit.

We were soon joined by Miyuki, whose right hand joined Konata's on my dick, pulled it toward her to burrow it between her soft boobs and started kissing and licking its head, while her left reached between my legs to stroke Konata's dick from below and poke at my clit.

Konata came on Miyuki's underboob and belly. The quivering of her cumming dick, and a final poke from Miyuki on my clit, was enough to made me come, first from my pussy, then their dual stroke and Miyuki's boobs' soft hug made me cum all over Miyuki's face and upper chest.

As they let me free and we sat in a wet and gooey puddle, we all heard the apartment door opening, it was Tsukasa.

"Somebody's there?", she asked.

We quickly and silently agreed that four was better than three, and I replied : "I'm in the bathroom Tsuka-chan! I'm having some sexy time by myself. Come join me!".

"But, what about Konata and Miyuki?", she asked with a slightly worry voice.

"They aren't home, otherwise I would be in our room."

"OK, let me start undress in our room, and I'll be yours."

* * *

 **A/N: well, that was an eventful chapter... Keep tuned for more ;-)**


	5. Having fun

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

I just had enough time to explain them that Tsukasa was also a futa and that we had the habit of fucking each other before she opened the bathroom door.

Seeing that I was not alone, she let go the towel she had wrapped around her, revealing her underwear and her already hard dick poking out of her panties.

"Don't worry", I said, "Konata is like us".

As soon as she saw Konata, her dick and her musculature, she looked reassured.

She then removed her undies, and joined us in the puddle of cum. We then scooped some of it and spread it on ourselves before kissing and body massaging each others, belly on belly, breasts squashed together, dick rubbing against dick and hands exploring every nook and crannies…

After the three of us with dicks had added more cum to the puddle and on ourselves, it was time for the real fuck.

Tsukasa and I were eager to have Miyuki for ourself only, to be the only one to play with her huge boobs and burrow our dick inside her warm pussy.

Tsukasa was the first to jump on her. It did not bothered me at all, because I was equally wanting to feel every hollows and bumps of Konata's body.

I grabbed her, sat her on my lap, my dick between her legs, and started my exploring of her musculature. I ran my fingers along the ridges of her stomach, I traced the curve of her small tits, toyed with her hard nipples…

As I did so, she started rubbing her pussy and the bottom of her dick on mine, making her abs rolling under her skin.

Soon her hands were around both dicks and started pumping. And she was damn good with them. She targeted every soft spot, and do not hesitated to touch the heads, running her fingers around them.

We came together, splattering Tsukasa and Miyuki, who both had not came yet.

Konata went on her knees behind Tsukasa, grabbed her waist, and took her doggy-style. She then looked at me, "Come fuck me, I know you're dying to do it".

Without waiting I went behind her and quickly burrowed myself into her. I passed my arms around her and once more ran my fingers on her muscles and her swollen nipples.

It was as if her inner muscles were stronger, her pussy felt tighter and harder than Tsukasa's or any other pussies I had put my dick into. But once I was in, it felt even better.

As I pounded her, I was amazed by the fact that I nearly did not made any bump on her fit stomach, even when I was in to the hilt.

With Konata's dick inside her, it was not long before Tsukasa exploded inside Miyuki, adding more cum inside her, which triggered Konata, which in turn triggered me.

I then sat, slipping my dick out of Konata, to satisfy my leaking pussy. Toying with my swollen clit and wriggling my fingers inside me, I quickly came, surprisingly, both ways, splattering warm cum on Konata sculpted back.

Once Tsukasa and Konata had slipped their dick out of the pussy it was in and we had sat silently in the cum puddle, I asked Miyuki if it was OK if I in turn fucked her.

"No problem Kagami-chan, but before, come push on my belly to get all that cum out of me."

I would at last put my hand on that hot and beautiful belly of hers! As I knead her belly, much like a cat paw at the human it is sitting on, she got a hand on my dick, and started gently stroking it. She was very careful to just edging me.

Once her pussy was emptied of its content, it was time to pound her. I asked her if it was OK if I took her doggy-style, she agreed.

I grabbed her huge breasts as I burrowed my dick inside her wet pussy. But I could not enjoy it for a long time, because I came nearly immediately.

\- xxx -

Later that evening, after having cleaned all the cum off the floor and ourselves, we discussed about our childhood and teenage while eating together.

Tsukasa and I told them about how we awakened to sexuality and how was our first time in the changing-room with our classmates.

"For me it was quite the same", said Konata, "it also happened in the changing-room, but I was the one asking for it. My classmate was quite afraid because of the size of my dick and because it was her first time. But once I was inside her, she was delighted. After the PE class, all my classmates had lost their virginity. For all of them I was their first dick and they had later fucked with boys. But for Miyuki here, I was the, till tonight, one and only dick to have ever entered her pussy".

\- xxx -

From that day on, we had sexy times nearly everyday, by two, by three or all together.

Sometimes, we even had the visit from Konata's and Miyuki's friends, who shared some sexy times with us all.

* * *

 **A/N : Now that all the girls know about each other, what will they do next ? Stay tuned to learn more about Miyuki and the three dickgirls !**


	6. Moving

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

One day as Konata and me were having some sexy time, and I once more could not help tracing the ridges and edges of her muscles, I asked her why she had decided to such build herself.

"Why, but to put men to shame", she answered with her signature cat smile.

And seeing that I did not understood: "Men always boast about the size of their junk and of their muscles. As I already had the junk, I had to build some muscle. I started going to the gym, and here's the result".

"If you want, the next time I go to the gym you can come with me."

And, gently squeezing my tummy, she added: "It couldn't harm you to tone your body".

\- xxx -

The day before we were going to the gym, Konata told there was no need to bring any workout clothes, as the gym offered all that was needed.

As we entered the gym (the "Amazons' Eden") and walked to the changing-room Konata took two towels off a counter and threw me one.

"That's all you'll need here", she told me.

With that, in addition to the gym's name, I suddenly realized why there was no need for any clothes.

"So this is a girls-only naked gym?", I asked.

"Yup!", answered a proud Konata.

"But, what about our dicks?"

"Don't worry, they are used to see me and my big meaty rod. And I'm not the only futa here."

As we entered the gym room, it was indeed paradise: naked women everywhere (on machines, on mats…), their moving sweaty bodies glistening under the light. All of them had fit bodies, with more or less developed musculature. And some were indeed futas like Konata and me.

My dick immediately hardened, so much that it stood right, pressing on my stomach, its tip brushing against the bottom of my breasts. I also felt me getting wet between my legs.

Instinctively I moved one hand toward my dick and the other between my legs, but Konata stopped me: "No jerking off or fucking each others here. We are here to work out, not to have fun".

"But in this state it will be super hard, as the slightest move will send shivers of pleasure through my whole body". And viewing that she was in the same state as me (i.e. fully erect dick pressing against her stomach), "How could you resist not jerking off?! The ridges of your stomach must make it difficult for you to stay focused…"

"You will get used to it. Learning to suppress your urges is kinda part of the workout."

She then lead me to a mat, and showed me some floor exercises. It was not uncommon that these moves placed the tip of her hard dick at her face's level, but she did not make anything to touch it.

As it was my turn, I had made some of the exercises she had just showed me when I felt my dick quivering, before I exploded all over myself. But my dick quickly stood hard again, the hands free cumming was not enough...

"Don't worry, its normal. The same happened to me during my first times here. You will learn to get a hold on yourself and to hold back until being home and being able to fuck your favorite pussy."

When I went to the common shower room to clean up, another girl was already there. The view of the water trickling all over her toned back and butt made my dick slightly harder than it already was. As she turned around, I saw she was a futa like me, her hard dick pressing on her abs.

"New here I presume?", she asked as she saw I was covered in my own cum. "Who told you about this wonderful gym?" I then told her it was Konata. "I like her, she's funny, beautiful, and her dick feels so good."

"How do you know how her dick feels if sex is forbidden here? Do you see each others elsewhere?"

"Of course! There are other places like this for girls like us!" And as she walked out of the shower room, swinging her hips left and right, giving me a good look of her butt, "And don't think about pleasuring yourself here, there are cameras". She quickly added, "No image had ever leaked out of there, and there are only girls, some futas, monitoring them".

After having washed away the cum I had covered myself in I went back to the gym's main room. She showed me some more floor exercises, how to best use the various lifting weights, and how to use some of the workout machines. With all these efforts, it was not long before we both ended up glistening with sweat.

As we were showering, I saw that Konata was like me still rock hard. When I asked her what we should do, she answered with her cat smile that I would see once we were at home.

\- xxx -

At home I immediately understood what she was all about: Miyuki and Tsukasa were waiting for us naked. They lead us to the bathroom, undressing us on the way, careful not to touch our dicks too much, or else we could have came immediately.

It was then Miyuki who took care of me, while Tsukasa was doing the same with Konata.

She made me lay down on my back and kneeled down astride my legs. She then grabbed a bottle of body oil and squeezed a fair amount on her voluptuous breasts, letting it drip down on my dick and stomach. After having spread herself with it, she slowly went down on me gently grabbing my dick and pressing it against her tummy.

As she rubbed her free hand on my midriff to spread the oil that had dripped down on it, she said with a smile: "Seems to me that it's already slightly harder than the last time we had some sexy time".

She then ran both her hands along my dick, pressing it against her. I quickly exploded on her, slightly relieving part of the tension accumulated at the gym. Leaning down, pressing her huge soft bosom against mine, she slightly stood up on her knees and place my dick between her legs. She then started wriggling her butt and rubbing her pussy up and down my shaft.

After I had covered her back in cum, she stood up on her knees, and with one hand grabbed my dick and put it in her pussy, while with the other she grabbed one of my tits and fingered its nipple.

As she lowered herself on it to the hilt, she placed the hand she had grabbed my dick with on my other breast, and she started bouncing up and down, thoroughly kneading them.

She was careful varying her speed and not going too fast so that we both could enjoy the other's body the longest possible.

As I exploded inside her, I at least went slightly flaccid, but I still had not enough. I barely let her pull my dick out of her pussy when I stood up on my knees and gently pushed her down with my hands on her huge chest. And without waiting, I sticked my dick back into her pussy, still full with most of my thick warm goo.

All while pushing to the hilt, I kneaded her swollen stomach to splash more cum on my crotch with each push. This time, as I once more filled her, I felt it was enough, at least for my dick.

I looked toward Konata and Tsukasa to look at what they were doing and asking one of them to pound me hard. Both were lying on their side, facing each others, gently spreading cum on their stomach and chest.

It was Konata who stood up to fuck me. As she pushed inside me, she told: "To be honest, I was wanting to do that since I saw you exercising at the gym". And I replied: "To be honest me too".

As soon as she had filled me after a good pounding, I put her down and pounded her while running my hands all over her cum covered muscled body.

Once we had caught our breath lying in the cum puddle we had made on the floor, Tsukasa and Miyuki, who had already cleaned themselves from the cum they had ended covered in, helped us do the same.

\- xxx -

From that day on, I went with Konata to the gym once a week, and each time, back at home we enjoyed some sexy times.

* * *

 **A/N: an all female naturist gym... What else will Konata make our two dicked sisters discover? Stay tuned!**


	7. Beauty parlor - Massaging

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

Another day, as I was pounding hard Miyuki all while kneading and caressing her huge soft breasts, I asked her how she was doing to have such beautiful and silky skin.

"It's because of the special cares of the beauty parlor Konata and me are going to", she answered.

"Which beauty parlor?", I asked back.

"Konata hasn't told you about it?"

"Not at all…"

The same evening I asked Konata about it. And it was quickly decided that we would all of us go the next Sunday.

I also asked her if it was a "special" one, like the gym. She said that of course it was.

"What do you mean by special?", asked Tsukasa.

"Miyuki didn't told you?", I answered.

"No, she just told me that when you get back from it you will have the need to fuck us very hard."

"To made it simple, it's an all feminine place where all clients and personnel, both futas and non futas, are naked", said Miyuki. "But unlike the gym, there you can have sex and jerk off."

"Sounds fun. I can not wait to be there! I'm really eager to have new pussies to fuck", said my sister.

\- xxx -

At the parlor, we quickly went to the changing, or rather undressing, room. As we were getting ready, I asked Konata what kind of cares was offered. She told me to be patient and that she had already booked us a care program.

As we exited the undressing room, we were welcomed by a beautiful futa. She had long dark hair, a slightly hourglass shaped figure and average sized but perfectly domed breasts.

"Welcome to our salon", she greeted us. She then lead us to a waiting room. "Do you want futa masseuses?", she then asked us.

"All futas", answered Konata.

"Please wait while I'm calling them."

"You will see, the masseuses here are very able with their whole body", told us Konata.

I had no time to ask her what she meant, as our masseuses arrived. They all had big round boobs, bigger than Miyuki's, and their dicks were huge: many times thicker and more veiny than ours, their tips higher than their heads.

"I hope she's not gonna try to stick that inside me!", I said.

"Don't worry", told me Konata, "they use it otherwise, you will see".

\- xxx -

Each of our masseuse then lead each of us in a small room with a massage table standing in the middle. The masseuse who would take care of me was a redhead with shoulder length hair. She had freckles all over her face and on her shoulders.

"Hi, my name is Amy, I'll be your masseuse today." She then made me sit on the table and grabbed a bottle of lotion under it, squeezed a big load on her huge dick, and asked me to help her spreading the lotion all over it, especially on the tip as it was out of reach for her.

Her dick was warm and softer than what I expected. I felt it slightly quivering as I rubbed lotion all over its tip. I also could not help tracing with my fingers some of its veins. But Amy did not came.

I then lay down on the table on my stomach, my dick pressed against it along its whole length, and immediately understood what Konata meant about the masseuses being "very able with their whole body". Amy had put her huge dick on my back and started sliding it up and down and rolling it left and right.

After a few minute of this uncommon massage, Amy went a more classic way as she got on the table and pressing her dick between my back and her stomach she started rubbing the tip of her hardened nipples on me. She then slipped her hands on the sides of my boobs and slowly she reached for my nipples.

Amy then stepped down of the table and told me to turn around. I complied, exposing my dick and stomach. She then went back on the table, sliding her dick along mine.

The brush of our nipples and the contact of our dicks was so good it was not long before I added my cum to the lotion already covering our two bodies.

The experience was so good that I wanted to do something for Amy, who was visibly at the verge of orgasm but still needed a little push to go over the edge.

She told me to take care of her dick as she could herself deal with her pussy. I told her that I absolutely refused to have her stick her gigantic dick inside me. She said I did not have to. All I had to do was rubbing my pussy and dick along hers until she come. It was not long before I felt her dick quivering between my legs and she splattered cum everywhere, in the longest and thickest spurts I had ever seen.

Even if she said that she would take care of her pussy herself, to thank her for the massage, I wanted to give her more than a fap. She accepted, admitting that her session with me had her aroused so much that it would have been long before she could have fully satisfied her desire by herself.

She put her dick on the massage table and lay down on it so I could penetrate her. Once I did, I straightened her up by grabbing her by her huge tits, of which I gently pinched the nipples, before starting sliding in and out of her. As she asked me to go harder, I let go of her breasts, grabbed her by the waist and started pounding her.

She was the first to come, but I followed immediately, inflating her stomach and filling her pussy till it overflowed.

I helped her emptying herself by softly kneading her tummy, and we exited the room to see that the others were already waiting outside, looking very pleased by their session.

* * *

 **A/N: after a no fuck naturist gym, a beauty parlor where they can cum and fuck at will... After the massage, what is waiting for our twins? Stay tuned...**


	8. Beauty parlor - Special moves

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

We went back to the room where we entered from the undressing room. The brunette who had welcomed us was there.

"The full body bath is occupied, so please wait in the pools area", she told us. Then to Konata: "You know the way Kona-chan".

"Come this way girls", said Konata. Following her we entered a vast tiled floored room with different pools filled with what looked like cum, all occupied by naked girls (futas and non futas), their bodies glistening with the gooey substance they were covered in.

All were embraced in sexy dance, with all the possible pairing: non futa on non futa, futa on non futa and futa on futa.

When I asked Konata if it was what I thought it was, i.e. cum, she said it was.

I then asked her where all this huge quantity came from. She said it came from the futa employees like Amy, as to relieve themselves in their state they had to use special "milking" machine that then send their cum in the pools, she also added than futa clients also contributed to the filling of the pools.

"I want to introduce you to someone", said Konata, leading us to two petite, with no tits at all, who were facing each other and tenderly spreading cum over their chest, toying with the nipples. It was impossible to say if they were futa or not, as their crotch was in the cum and nothing stuck out of it. Both had shoulder-length hair, one was blonde, the other was chestnut brown.

"Hi girls!", greeted them Konata.

They stood up to greet us back, uncovering their crotch: both were non futa.

"My name is Joan", told us the blonde," and this is Ann", she said grabbing the other around the waist.

"I want you to show my friend here your special moves", said Konata pushing me forward.

"With pleasure!", said Joan and Ann, after having examined me from head to toes, their eyes lingering slightly on my throbbing dick.

Then they both pulled me by an arm in the pool. Joan went in front of me, while Ann went behind me.

And scooping cum with both their hands they started spreading it on me. I already had had cum spread on me during our sexy times at home and liked it, but this was the first time I had so much on me, and it was very pleasant.

First, Joan spread cum all over my front: breasts, belly and dick, while Ann did the same on my back and butt. Doing so both insisted on specific places: Ann on my butt, Joan on my breasts, toying with my nipples, and on my dick, sliding her hands up and down its length.

Once I had been well cum soaked, they both grabbed each other and closed together, trapping me between their bodies.

Then without loosening their grip, Ann reached for my tits, as Joan reached for my butt. After a few groping and nipple fingering, Ann went for my dick.

As she did so they pressed me tighter between, so much I could clearly feel their hardened nipples (Ann's on my back, Joan's rubbing against mine). And between my stomach and Joan's, Ann started pumping on my dick, her hands wrapped around it, pushing and rubbing it against our pressed together bellies.

After I came, they parted slightly and ran their hand through the cum layer I had just added between Joan and me.

"Hmmm… How thick…", they said, "We want more!".

Joan then joined Ann in front of me, and they both pushed me down so that I ended sitting in the pool, with cum to the waist.

They then both grabbed my dick and trapped it between them. One hand each they ran on my dick, from head to base, while the other toyed with my wet pussy.

With their perfect techniques, they made me edging multiple times, before letting me at last come, exploding all over them.

As none of us had enough, they then both rid me in turn. Once again they proved they had really good sexual techniques.

The one riding me had a grab on my tits and used her inner muscles to vary the pressure on my dick as she slid up and down its length, and when I came she contracted them such as to keep all my cum inside her, making her belly inflating impressively.

The other took care of my pussy, not forgetting any erogenous zone, in sync with the rider's moves.

Then as we lay lazily in the pool, my hands rested on their filled-up bellies and theirs toyed with my breasts, belly, pussy and dick, the brunette came back to tell Konata, who was busy fucking and being fucked in another pool, that the full body bath was available.

As I stood up, Joan and Ann said they would come with us. Then the two of them pushed hard on their still inflated bellies to empty themselves in the pool.

Once the others who had to do the same were ready, we followed the brunette.

* * *

 **A/N: what awaits our favorite futas after this fun time? Will it be with other patrons craving for a good fuck, by themselves? Stay tuned for more...**


	9. Beauty parlor - Full body bath

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

The brunette lead the six of us to a small room, tiled from floor to ceiling, with here and there what looked like some vents. There were benches facing each other on the walls to the left and to the right of the door.

She made us sit down on the benches three on each side, went out, and came back with some devices, whose shape leave no doubt on how they are used.

The devices had a cupped basis from which protruded one dildo, and a clit vibro stimulator. Three of them also had pill shaped vibro stimulators with straps dangling from them; those were intended to Konata, Tsukasa and me.

As we all had slipped the dildos inside ourselves, placed the stimulators on our clit, and, Konata, Tsukasa and me, strapped the pill vibro on our dick, she came back with swimming glasses, nose clips, and some pen shaped contraptions.

I asked what those were. She answered: "Well, you will be entirely submerged, and this little thing will allow you to breathe".

When we all had put on our "gear", she exited the room, and closed the door.

As she did so, the vibrators started. They were so perfectly tuned as to arouse us that soon we were all moaning, our teeth clenched into the "breathers". But we were not to reach full orgasm before a few more minutes, but as we did, it was really explosive.

We all splashed pussy juice everywhere, and the three futa of us came in the longest spurts we ever experienced. It was so much fluid that we and the floor were already covered by a good layer of gooey cum-pussy juice mix.

As the vibrators started again, I understood what this "full body bath" was about: it was to be fully submerged in your own cum and pussy juice.

The vibrators were so efficient, that orgasm after orgasm we seemed to each time come a little more.

Then, after a lot more orgasms, we were all buoying in warm thick pussy juice and cum slime.

After the vibrators had stopped, a rumbling sound was heard, and we were all surrounded by bubbles. It was far more enjoyable than any bubble bath I had before, due to the fact of being fully submerged and to the thickness of the bath.

I then felt somebody pull the dildo part out of my pussy and unstrap the vibrator from my dick ; it was Ann, who had floated towards me.

Still floating she managed to grab my still hard and throbbing dick, and stuck it inside her.

The sensation was wonderful, and judging by how her pussy seemed to welcome my veiny dick and cling at each of its bumps, it seemed that she was feeling like me : the machines had made us have a great time, but nothing beats the real warm and wet things.

As she slowly slid up and down my dick, she hugged me and pull us closer together, so that by boobs were squeezed against her small chest, our hardened nipples rubbing together.

Soon we were both orgasming once again, but this one orgasm was far more satisfying than the whole of the machine-induced ones, as it was more "organic".

My dick having been taken care of, I was in need for a real meaty dick inside me.

Pulling out of Ann, I felt someone pushing inside me, I looked back, it was Konata.

As she started sliding back and forth, Ann went away and Miyuki appeared in front of me. Taking hold of my dick she slowly floated down on it, squeezing her lovely huge bust on my face as she went down.

After a few pumping Konata exploded inside me, filling me with her wonderful cum, and immediately after it was my turn to empty myself inside Miyuki's marvelous cunt.

I had time for one more sexy dance with Joan before the bubbling stopped and the room slowly emptied, leaving us standing covered in a dripping white thick layer.

The door opened, and the brunette appeared: "I hope that you have enjoyed you bath!". We then left the room one by one.

\- xxx -

After some more sexy time with Joan and Ann while we showered to wash away the cum we were all covered in, we went back home, really satisfied by our first trip at the futa beauty parlor.

* * *

 **A/N: After such a good time in this futa beauty parlor, what is waiting for our friends? Stay tuned.**


End file.
